Conventionally, electronics systems like computer systems have been air cooled. Some systems have been liquid cooled. Migration paths between air cooled and liquid cooled systems have been restricted. This has limited system architecture design, which has in turn limited scaling and interchangeability in installed systems. Additionally, electronics design has been intertwined with heat dissipation design, further limiting design options.